


Who wants to live forever

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Blood and Injury, Final Battle, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: “How dare you thought you could defeat me”, Sidious sneered, twisting the energy blade inside the wound and making the pain so much worse with the movement, but this time Obi-Wan didn't do much more than flinch. It would be over soon anyway. There was no way that he would survive such a fatal wound for long.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Who wants to live forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the middle of a depression and I needed to write some heartbreak .Please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I did this to our boys ...

The lightsaber sank into his body until the hilt almost without resistance and although he didn't want to give Sidious the satisfaction to hear him scream, he just couldn't hold back the sound. The pain of being impaled like this was simply to much to bear. Suddenly the air around them was filled with the smell of burned flesh and Obi-Wan thought he would get sick, if his mouth wasn't already filled with blood. Unbidden tears rose to his eyes and he had to blink a few times to see clearly again. The face of the Sith was so close, that he could feel his foul breath on his skin, then Sidious broke into an almost manic grin.

“How dare you thought you could defeat me”, he sneered, twisting the energy blade inside the wound and making the pain so much worse with the movement, but this time Obi-Wan didn't do much more than flinch. It would be over soon anyway. There was no way that he would survive such a fatal wound for long.

“You're already as dead as me, you just don't know it”, the Jedi Master croaked out, spitting red splashes onto Sidious' robes with every word. His head was swimming and he had to claw his hands into the robes of the Sith to not crumble to the ground. If Obi-Wan would have his way, he would rather die standing tall and not laying helplessly at Sidious' feet like a pitiful slave.

The cruel laugh of the Sith was cold as ice. “You think your fellow Jedis out there will stop me?” He asked mockingly, gesturing at the scene behind himself, where the other members of the order fought desperately against the clones, who had once been their friends. But although they killed so many of them, it all seemed to be in vain, there were just too many. “I'm the most powerful Force user in the universe!”

If Sidious hadn't been so occupied with watching Obi-Wan suffer, he could have felt what happened next, but just as the Jedi Master had hoped the Sith had been too sure of his victory to pay attention at his surroundings. There was a stand up in the Force, almost like a big wave, towering over them, before a lightsaber found its target and separated Sidious' head from his body in one swift motion. For a moment the head still stayed on his shoulders, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open as if to shout something, then it tilted to the side and fell down with a dull sound. Sidious' lightsaber dropped out of his slack hand and his body, which had served Obi-Wan as support, broke down and took the dying Jedi with him.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin was at his side the moment his body hit the ground, pulling him away from Sidious' corpse and into his lap. Helplessly his hands roamed over the body of his former Master, seeing in horror the fatal wound and the amount of blood that soaked his robes. “Just hold on, Master”, he tried to calm Obi-Wan as well as himself. “It's gonna be alright. Master Che will fix you, like she always does.”

Obi-Wan was deadly pale and the shock and the blood-loss made him tremble like a leaf. Nevertheless he reached out his hand and pressed it in a tender gesture on Anakin's cheek, smearing blood all over it. “It's okay”, he said with clattering teeth to soothe his former Padawan. “We always knew it would come to this and I'm glad that I'm the one who's not going to make it.”

“Don't say that”, Anakin begged, his voice thick with tears. “You can't leave me now. Not like this.”

A wheezing sound escaped Obi-Wan's mouth and more blood spilled over his lips, when he said hoarsely: “I'm afraid, I don't have much of a choice.”

“You can't give up, Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted desperately. “I won't allow it. Just look around, we did it. We won the war. You can't be the price of that.” The fight around them was indeed over. Although there were many wounded or dead, most of the Jedi had made it out alive and the clones just stood there motionless and confused. Thank the Force it seemed that Sidious' control over them had vanished with his death. 

A wistful smile played around his bloody lips when Obi-Wan whispered: “I'm glad I lived long enough to see this day, but now you have to let me go. “

It was obvious that breathing became more and more difficult for Obi-Wan. His face was twisted into a picture of agony and his presence in the Force became weaker with every passing moment. “No, no! Please, don't. Just, don't leave me!” The tears ran now freely over Anakin's face, as he clutched the robes of his former Master tightly, like he could keep him alive with pure willpower.

“I just want you to know, that I'm so proud of you, dear one”, Obi-Wan continued panting. “I always wanted you to grow up to be a good man, but you became so much more. Get happy and may the Force always be with you.” The breath of the Jedi faltered, as his heart made one final beat, then he went completely still. His presence in the Force, once a warm and constant light, flickered like a candle, before it went out forever.

Obi-Wan was dead.

“No! Obi-Wan!” Anakin screamed so loud, that his lungs almost burst. His heart beat so painfully against his ribs, that he thought he could feel it breaking into a million pieces and he cried so hard like never before. When his mother had died, there had been more anger than pain, but now there was only an all consuming grief. Distantly he felt the other Jedi coming near, trying to calm him down, but he clutched the body of his former Master only tighter. Anakin sent so much despair and pain into the Force, that it seemed to cry just like him. 

He didn't want to let go off Obi-Wan. He wasn't ready yet. Not before he could say his good-bye and tell him, what he had wanted to say for so long. Thick tears dropped from his cheeks on Obi-Wan's face as he touched every part of it, to memorize it for the rest of his days. Only when he was done, he closed the eyes of his former Master with trembling fingers. “I love you”, he finally confessed almost soundlessly, before he pressed his lips for the first time and also for last time over Obi-Wan's brow. “I always did. I just never had the courage to tell you and now it's too late. May the force be with you, Master.”


End file.
